Ivan Martin
thumbIvan Martin ist ein Schauspieler, der in der Fernsehserie Suits die Rolle des Victor spielte. Biografie Martin begann seine Karriere 1996 mit dem Kurzfilm "Bad Liver & a Broken Heart", wo auch Sam Rockwell mitspielte. 1997 stand er in Matt Ross' Kurzfilm "The Language of Love" vor der Kamera und 1998 war Martin in dem Fernsehfilm "Witness to the Mob" neben Tom Sizemore zu sehen. 1999 und 2000 spielte er in dem Film "Coming Soon" und in James Savocas Film "Sleepwalk" mit und 2001 stand Martin für Raphaël Nadjaris Film "I Am Josh Polonski's Brother" vor der Kamera. 2002 war er erneut unter Raphaël Nadjari in dem Film "Apartment #5C" zu sehen und spielte in Woody Allens "Hollywood Ending" mit. Zwischen 2002 und 2003 stand Martin außerdem in 2 Folgen der Fernsehserie "Ed - Der Bowling-Anwalt (Ed)" vor der Kamera. 2003 war er in Loren-Paul Caplins Film "The Lucky Ones" zu sehen und 2005 spielte Martin in dem Film "Funny Valentine" von Jeff Oppenheim mit. 2005 stand er außerdem neben John Bedford Lloyd in dem Film "Winter Passing" vor der Kamera. 2005 und 2008 war Martin in jeweils einer Folge der Fernsehserien "Law & Order: New York (Law & Order: Special Victims Unit)" und "Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier (Law & Order: Criminal Intent)" zu sehen. 2006 spielte er in Matthew Harrisons Film "The Deep and Dreamless Sleep" und in einer Folge der Fernsehserie "Die Sopranos (The Sopranos)" mit. 2007 stand Martin für den Film "Neal Cassady" von Noah Buschel vor der Kamera. 2009 war er Co-Regisseur, Co-Drehbuchautor und Producer bei der Dokumentation "Talkin' About Daylight" über den Film "Daylight", bei dem Martin ebenfalls Drehbuchautor war und in dem er als Leo zu sehen war. 2011 stand er für die beiden Folgen Doppeltes Spiel und Rausgehauen in Staffel 1 der Fernsehserie Suits und den beiden Folgen 1 und 3 in Staffel 1 der Fernsehserie "The Onion News Network" vor der Kamera. 2011 war Martin außerdem in dem Film "10 Jahre - Zauber eines Wiedersehens (10 Years)" neben Channing und Jenna Dewan Tatum, sowie Oscar Isaac und Chris Pratt zu sehen und 2012 spielte er in Mark Manns "Threesome - Eine Nacht in New York (Generation Um...)" neben Keanu Reeves mit. 2014 war Martin als Co-Drehbuchautor, erneut gemeinsam mit Michael Godere, Producer und Hauptdarsteller an dem Film "Loitering with Intent" von Regisseur Adam Rapp beteiligt. 2015, 2016 und 2017 stand er in jeweils einer Folge der Fernsehserien "Blue Bloods - Crime Scene New York (Blue Bloods)", "Banshee: Small Town. Big Secrets. (Banshee)" und "Ozark" vor der Kamera. 2016 war Martin ebenfalls in 8 von 12 Folgen von Staffel 1 der Fernsehserie "Billions", mit Damian Lewis und Paul Giamatti in den Hauptrollen, als Butch 'The Pouch' Probert vor der Kamera. Credits Schauspieler * Staffel 1: Doppeltes Spiel und Rausgehauen Filmografie (Auswahl) Es werden nur Fernsehserien bei denen er bei zwei oder mehr Folgen mitgespielt hat aufgezählt, sowie jegliche andere Projekte. * 1996: Bad Liver & a Broken Heart (Kurzfilm) * 1997: The Language of Love (Kurzfilm) * 1999: Coming Soon * 2000: Sleepwalk * 2001: I Am Josh Polonski's Brother * 2002: Hollywood Ending * 2002: High Times Potluck * 2002: Im inneren Kreis (People I Know) * 2002: Georgetown (Fernsehfilm) * 2002-2003: Ed - Der Bowling-Anwalt (Ed, Fernsehserie, Folgen 3x10 & 3x16) * 2003: Prey for Rock & Roll * 2003: Rhythm of the Saints * 2003: The Lucky Ones * 2005: Funny Valentine * 2005: Long Distance * 2005: Winter Passing * 2005: Das Traumdate (One Last Thing...) * 2005: Homecoming * 2006: 9A * 2006: The Deep and Dreamless Sleep * 2006: Damages (Fernsehfilm) * 2007: Neal Cassady * 2007: June Weddings (Kurzfilm) * 2008: The Edge of Town (Kurzfilm) * 2009: Fighting * 2010: Monogamy * 2010: Daylight * 2011: The Onion News Network (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x1 & 1x3) * 2011: Suits * 2011: 10 Jahre - Zauber eines Wiedersehens (10 Years) * 2011: The Orphan Killer * 2011: Black Jack (Fernsehfilm) * 2012: Threesome - Eine Nacht in New York (Generation Um...) * 2012: Julia (Kurzfilm) * 2014: Loitering with Intent * 2014: Glass Chin * 2015: The Driver (Kurzfilm) * 2016: You Can't Win * 2016: Billions (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x1-1x2, 1x4-1x8 & 1x10) * 2016: Money Monster * 2016: The Bleeder Trivia * Spielte bei "I Am Josh Polonski's Brother" als Yvan Martin mit. __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__